Revenge and Lightsabers
by 101The Only One101
Summary: A song fiction about Ahsoka leaving the order and how some characters around her react. Ahsoka turns to the dark side. Her friends are much at a loss for what to call her. Originally called Revenge is Best Served Secretly


I suppose I should say I don't own Star Wars or Let it Go by Idina Menzel. I only own the idea and yeah. Also, rated T for mentions of raping. Enjoy!

Songfic- Let it Go

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the Queen._

Ahsoka's POV

I turned away from the Jedi Temple, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. I had been wrongly accused and was not ready to trust. What if I was betrayed? I couldn't handle it. I though about everything I would and will leave behind.

Rex, my favorite clone captain

Master Plo Koon, a very strong bond has formed between us

Anakin Skywalker, my master and most trusted friend

I just felt so lonely, like someone ripped me into pieces and threw the pieces away. I don't feel mad, but rather a sadness, a longing that the Jedi had realized what they have done. I hate to admit it, but Barriss seems right in a polarized point of view. The Jedi are peacekeepers, not generals or commanders. Why did we need an army if we are peacekeepers? It wouldn't matter anyways, I am not a Jedi.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

Anakin's POV

I felt so deflated. I was seething with angriness at the Jedi Council. How ignorant could they be? They just lost a great would-be Jedi because they were quick to judge. Half of them didn't even apologize on their behalf. I stood by her and yet she left. I wanted to go to someone for comfort. I already miss my Padawan's snippy attitude. Obi-Wan keeps giving me a look like I am about to murder someone, particularly someone in the Jedi Council. I feel depressed. I am depressed.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know_

Ahsoka's POV

I wandered around Coruscant with no real intent. At last, I stopped at a small cafe and sat down at a table deep in thought.  
The Jedi Council destroyed you. Take revenge.  
I walk quickly to a transport going to Serenno. It was time to pay Count Dooku a visit.

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door._

Yoda's POV

Watched Obi-Wan and young Skywalker closely I have. Seemed depressed both did.

"Skywalker must learn to let go of his former padawan," Windu stated.

"Yes, I agree, but how can we do it?" Shaak Ti said.

"Your thoughts on it Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

Masked his emotions Obi-Wan has. So deep in thought I was that I did not hear.

"Master Yoda?"

"Master Yoda!"

"...Give Skywalker a padawan?" I replied.

_I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

Ahsoka's POV

I find Dooku's secluded mansion. I disable half of the traps and sneak through the vent, through to his main control room.

"Dooku, we meet again," I say boldly.

"What do you want child?" Dooku replies.

"I want revenge on the Jedi Council for wrongly accusing me and kicking me out of the order," I say darkly.

"Glad to see we have come to a conclusion together. Are you sure you wish to be trained in the dark arts?" Dooku says and stands up.

"Yes. I want this so badly," I whispered.

Dooku stares at me and seems to see through my force presence and feels the anger, the hurt, the suffering, the hatred, then replies, "Bow down to your new master,"

"Yes, master" I say while bowing.

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

Ahsoka's POV

I look at my new light sabers. They are similar to my old ones. I turn them on and the blood red saber comes out. It has been 5 standard months since I left my old life. I look at my outfit. I wear a black off the shoulder dress with a slit that goes up the my thigh and shows off my growing curves. I wear black boots and black gloves. I examine my face in the mirrors. My eyes are sith yellow and black make-up gives me face a narrower, maturer look. I go to the training room to spar with my master.

"Come, let us practice again using your anger." Dooku says.

I nod and turn on my sabers. I lunge first using timed strokes and sith lightning, which I learned a month ago. I end up on the ground, but kick the light saber out of Dooku's hand and I leap up again.

"Very good child," Dooku says, "you have harnessed your anger and will become stronger,"

"Master, I wish to know if I can change my eye color? It will help when I duel my enemies." I ask.

"Yes child, it is a very hard act but many can do it, including me," Dooku replies. "You will not learn anything else, however."

He teaches me and I change my eye color to an aquamarine color, like my old color.

"Thank you master" I say.

Dooku nods and says, "Now go and eat, when you are done, come back for your first mission, I believe you are ready,"

I nod vigorously and walk calmly away.

_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free_

Ahsoka's POV

My master calls me.

I run to him and ask eagerly," What is my mission, master?"

"Infiltrate the Jedi Temple and mask your force presence so that no one knows your true self," Dooku says.

I hiss in hatred. "I will do that."

"This is the beginning of the plan for the destruction of the Jedi," Dooku merely says.

"I will go prepare," I reply.

"Leave your light sabers and wear rags so that they will think you have survive without help for 5 months, here child, drink this when you arrive. It will starve you and give you wounds, call upon the force to ease it," Dooku gives me a vial of something purple.

I nod and go to my room.

_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry_

Anakin's POV

I sense something very wrong. The dark side is growing, but the force can be clouded.. I quickly request the council.

"Requested us, you have, young Skywalker," Yoda is first to speak, "Problem, there is?"

"The force is clouded and the dark side feels stronger," I say.

The council all nod slowly.

"Find Ahsoka, you must." Yoda says.

I gasp. I force-closed my broken heart wounds before, and now they are open again. I clench my fists.

"Why must I do this?" I ask tightly.

"She could have succumbed to the dark side." Windu gives.

I shake my head. My mind is going a million miles a minute. Not my sweet Snips. She couldn't, she is practically a beacon of the light side. I try to locate her through our force bond and the force.

"Her force signature is clouded," I say.

"Find her you must!" Yoda says with even more urgency.

"I will," is all I can utter.

_Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on_

Ahsoka's POV

I take a transport to Coruscant and wander the streets near the Jedi Temple. I haven't eaten, but that will contribute to my look. I drink the vial in a alley and immediately fall to my knees. My body begins to become thinner and I see some wounds that are killing me in pain, but I know I will live. The rags I wear make my body look skinnier and malnourished. My eyes are a dull aquamarine color and I wash the black makeup of my face and smear dirt and dust instead. I wander aimlessly until I see a hologram machine. I contact my master and tell him I have gotten to Coruscant and all. I hang up quickly.

Anakin's POV

I wander around Coruscant and I see Ahsoka near a hologram machine.

"Ahsoka!" I yell.

"Skyguy?" She seems scared.

I nod and envelope her in a hug. She squirms and I notice the gashes on her body.

"What happened?" I ask cautiously.

"I got... I got... raped." She mutters "It was so... Scary Anakin. Why did you let this happen to me?" She whines the last part almost and begins sobbing in my arms.

"You are coming with me," I say in a brotherly manner.

She nods almost hesitantly and I pull her towards the temple.

Ahsoka's POV

My plan is working.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past_

Ahsoka's POV

I get taken to the medical bay and the injuries are treated. I am treated nicely and well fed. A month passes easily and then I will have to go back to Dooku.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, I have to go," I say somberly.

"Why?" He asks.

"The man is coming for me," I say with a tinge of fear, "He'll murder everyone,"

I scream bloody murder and run out of the temple. Anakin chases me to the underworld.

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone_

Ahsoka's POV

I run to an abandoned warehouse and call my new light sabers to me. I had hidden them here before I went near the Jedi Temple and Dooku will soon come.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin calls.

"What now? Another chance to betray me?" I snarl. My eyes change to a sith yellow. Anakin notices and he grips his light saber as he also notices the two in my hand.

"What happened to you?" He asks.

"The Jedi happened!" I shriek.

"Stop it Snips!" He says.

"Don't call me that. I HATE it when you call me that!" I scream with fury. I had to keep him distracted until Dooku came. Anakin staggers back and I know why. Dooku showed me Mortis and evil Ahsoka, I wish I had succumbed to the dark side earlier. I activate my lights sabers and watch the blood red blades come out in my reverse grip.

Dooku enters and says, "I see you have met my apprentice."

I give a snarl-smile and walk closer to Dooku. He puts a hand on my shoulder. I swear Anakin could faint, if he did though, it would be a death sentence.

"What happened to you Snips?" Skyguy asks.

"Snips, that... girl is gone, she was weak and stupid to fall for the Jedi!" I say.

_Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

Ahsoka's POV

"Do not call reinforcements or you will regret it!" I say furiously.

He merely nods, I don't think he can speak yet. I look to Dooku and I deactivate my sabers and we make our escape.

Anakin's POV

What happened to my little snips?  
I had let them escape and I put my head in my hands and slowly walked to the Jedi Temple. I request the council.

"News about Ahsoka, you have?" Yoda asks too hopefully.

"She has turned to the dark side." I say.

Murmurs go through the council.


End file.
